Gente complicada
by Misila
Summary: Haru ha oído decir a sus amigos que él es alguien complicado... Qué risa. ¿Él? ¿Difícil? Ja. Eso lo dicen porque nadie se ha fijado en Rin.


_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

Este fic está situado después del último capítulo de _Free!_ y tiene menciones a sucesos tanto del anime como de la novela ligera, _High Speed!_ Advertidos quedáis.

* * *

**_Gente complicada_**

o—o

Haru ha oído decir a sus amigos, en varias ocasiones, que es una persona complicada.

En realidad, no lo es. Haruka Nanase es una persona bien simple: hace lo que le gusta y evita lo que no le gusta. Si tiene que elegir entre dos cosas que no le gusten, escoge el mal menor. Si tiene que elegir entre dos cosas que le gustan… Bueno, eso no suele pasar muy a menudo, así que Haru prefiere no plantearse ese dilema mientras no sea estrictamente necesario.

Pero la idea es simple. Haru no es difícil. El joven tampoco considera a sus amigos personas excesivamente incomprensibles: conoce a Makoto casi desde que tiene memoria y sabe más sobre él que sobre sí mismo; Nagisa es un libro abierto, y Rei… Rei es un libro lleno de teoría y fórmulas.

Rin, sin embargo, es sensiblemente más complicado que el resto; en cierto modo, es alguien bastante extrovertido y puede pasarse horas armando jaleo con Nagisa; pero, a pesar de eso, es difícil averiguar algo más allá de ese entusiasmo arrasador que destila. A Haru, que se considera una persona observadora, le saca de quicio ver tanto de Rin y al mismo tiempo tan poco.

Haru olvida todos esos pensamientos –que no llevan a ninguna parte– en cuanto entra de cabeza en la piscina de la academia Samezuka. Y lo agradece enormemente. Ése es uno de los motivos por los que adora el agua. Es una sustancia tan simple que consigue aislarlo de razonamientos más complejos que nadar.

No escucha lo que ocurre fuera del agua; si antes apenas prestaba atención a la cháchara de los compañeros de Rin, ahora su mundo ha quedado reducido a brazadas y ruidos de salpicadura. Es agradable, incluso sabiendo que está haciendo una carrera.

Se da cuenta cuando llega al final de la piscina y tiene que dar la vuelta de que Rin va por delante de él, y aprieta los dientes. Una cosa es que no le importen los tiempos y otra muy distinta que vaya a ponérselo fácil.

Conforme se acerca al final del recorrido, alcanza a su amigo y escucha los gritos de ánimo de Makoto, Nagisa y Rei, dedicados a ambos. Haru redobla sus esfuerzos hasta que su mano da con la pared de la piscina.

—¡Ha sido alucinante! —exclama Nagisa. Haru se quita las gafas y el gorro de natación, sacude la cabeza para quitarse el agua de los oídos y alza la mirada para encontrarse, como siempre, la mano de Makoto esperando para ayudarle a salir.

—¿Quién ha ganado? —el que lo pregunta es Rin, cómo no. Haru se pone en pie en el borde de la piscina, con la respiración algo agitada, y descubre que Rin ya está acercándose a Seijuro para comprobar los tiempos. El grito de júbilo que se le escapa al comprobarlo es suficiente respuesta para Haru, que no necesita que diga—: ¡Te he ganado, Haru!

—Enhorabuena —replica Haru, y sonríe un poco. Rin contento es como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Un niño más alto que Haru y con aproximadamente el doble de espalda, pero un niño. A pesar de haber dedicado bastante tiempo a pensar en ello, a Haru aún le sorprende comprobar que el joven que se acerca casi a saltos a él es el mismo tipo que regresó hace unos meses de Australia enfadado con todo el mundo.

—Pero ha sido por muy, muy poco —agrega Rei, acercándose para ver los tiempos—. Menos de medio segundo.

—Aun así —Rin está haciendo una especie de baile de la victoria que hace reír a Gou, que ha pasado todo el rato observándolos –o, más bien, observando la cantidad de músculos tonificados que hay a su alrededor– y revuelve el pelo negro de Haru, que reprime un resoplido; no le suele gustar el contacto físico—. Te he ganado.

No es que a Haru le importe mucho –le importa más que Rin esté contento–, pero casi se ve obligado a replicar ante tanta soberbia junta. No obstante, Makoto se le adelanta:

—Bueno, Haru te ganó ayer y anteayer.

Rin refunfuña algo, aunque la sonrisa sigue perenne en su rostro.

o—o

—Mi madre quiere que vengas a cenar a mi casa.

Haru alza la vista de su camiseta, y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que ha pasado los últimos dos minutos mirándola como si de un objeto desconocido y fascinante se tratara. Se apresura a ponérsela y mira a Rin inquisitivamente.

—Es decir, tú y el resto —aclara su amigo—: Makoto, Nagisa y Rei. Se me olvidó decíroslo.

Haru intenta ignorar la pequeña llama de irritación que ha nacido en su interior. Ya tuvo que aceptar que Rin cuenta con los demás sin tener en cuenta su opinión, pero eso no quita que le disguste un poco. No obstante, un Rin con defectos es preferible a un Rin que no esté, así que Haru se limita a apartar la mirada y terminar de vestirse.

Rin comunica a los demás los planes que ha hecho para ellos cuando salen de Samezuka.

—¡Anda, es verdad! —exclama Gou, dándose una palmada en la frente—. Después podéis quedaros a dormir —sugiere—. Para no volver solos de noche; es peligroso.

—Dudo que nos secuestren —rebate Rei—. La probabilidad es…

—Rei-chan, deja de recitar datos —lo interrumpe Nagisa, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su amigo, que se sube las gafas con gran dignidad—. Mis padres están visitando a unos amigos, así que no creo que les moleste que no duerma en casa esta noche.

Rei suspira.

—Les mandaré un mensaje para que no se preocupen —cede a regañadientes.

—Yo los llamaré luego —decide Makoto. Haru, que ha estado con los ojos fijos en el frente sin decir nada, lo mira de reojo durante unos segundos—. Haru, tú vives solo, así que no tienes que dar explicaciones.

Haru baja la mirada, fingiendo indiferencia.

La señora Matsuoka es una mujer amable y sonriente, y recibe a los chicos con alegría. Reconoce a Haru, a Makoto y a Nagisa como los compañeros de relevo de su hijo hace años, y pasa cinco minutos comentando lo mucho que han crecido; y se muestra encantada con Rei y su formalidad. Pese a que Haru apenas dice nada mientras cenan, no puede evitar sorprenderse al no sentirse incómodo.

Cuando se terminan los postres –y Rin y Nagisa repiten–, la mujer anuncia que va a salir unas horas para dejar la casa completamente para ellos. Gou se encierra en su dormitorio para ponerse el pijama, y Rin reúne a los chicos en su habitación, donde pasa diez minutos buscando algo para ellos. El más problemático a la hora de buscarle ropa es Makoto, a quien los pantalones apenas le llegan por los tobillos. Nagisa pasa varios minutos riéndose de él, hasta que tropieza con los bajos del pijama que Rin le ha asignado y cae al suelo cuan largo es –lo cual no es mucho, como apunta una Gou inusitadamente cruel–.

o—o

Las películas de miedo no asustan especialmente a Haru. A diferencia de Makoto, que parece estar conteniéndose para no salir corriendo, y Rei, cuyo rostro adopta un tono ligeramente verdoso tras la primera muerte de la película –pese a que asegura que no le da ningún miedo–, Haru tiene una ligera idea de lo que va a ocurrir –porque al fin y al cabo todas las películas de miedo son muy parecidas– y sólo da un respingo de vez en cuando, cuando se escucha un chillido inesperado o aparece una cara con una sonrisa macabra.

Rin, que está hecho un ovillo y abrazado a una almohada a su lado, es un punto medio entre el propio Haru y el resto. No parece especialmente asustado –después de todo, van por la tercera película de terror–, pero cada vez que se asusta suelta un torrente de palabrotas que sólo se corta cuando Rei le chista.

—La siguiente en morir es la chica —murmura Haru. Rin aparta la mirada del televisor mientras su amigo apoya la espalda en la pared; han sacado varios futones y los han extendido en el suelo del salón para ver la película y estar cómodos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Haru se encoge de hombros.

—En todas es así.

Cuando, apenas dos minutos más tarde, la chica es asesinada y descuartizada, Haru nota el dedo de Rin en su brazo, dándole toquecitos.

—Eh, Haru, ¿quién se muere después?

—El del pelo de punta —supone Haru.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se equivoca. La siguiente muerte se hace esperar casi media hora; pero, al ver la cabeza del chico pelirrojo rodando por las escaleras, Haru observa el futón sobre el que está sentado, sabiendo que Rin no va a perder la ocasión de comentarle su fallo, aunque lo haga sin maldad. Si no lo hiciera, no sería Rin.

El hecho de fallar también en eso irrita a Haru. Gira la cabeza hacia Rin, enfadado con él, como si tuviera la culpa de no haber reaccionado como Haru ha previsto.

Sin embargo, cuando se fija mejor su enfado se evapora de golpe. Aún abrazado a la almohada, Rin tiene los ojos cerrados casi por completo, y Haru comprende que está más dormido que despierto. Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, el joven alza la cabeza bruscamente y mira alrededor, parpadeando con sueño.

Luego se fija en la película de nuevo.

—¿Quién se ha muerto? —susurra, acercándose a Haru.

Un escalofrío recorre a Haru al notar el aliento de su amigo en el cuello. Él también mira al televisor y se alegra al ver que, después de todo, tiene razón.

—Están matando al del pelo de punta —responde.

El hecho de que Rin no le pregunte quién es el siguiente en morir alivia a Haru. No está seguro de que Rin vaya a volver a quedarse dormido para permitirle mentir de manera creíble.

o—o

Haru se propone pedirle a Rin que la próxima vez que queden para pasar la noche todos juntos vean películas de risa. O dramas lacrimógenos. Definitivamente, las películas de miedo no sientan bien a Makoto.

Es toda una suerte que a Nagisa se le pase el susto pronto. Rei, Gou y él comienzan una conversación para hablar de los puntos flojos de las películas que han visto: que si las heridas no parecían reales, que si la chica no encontraba nada mejor para defenderse que una rama quebradiza… Makoto termina por unirse a ellos y reír cuando Gou le pide a Nagisa, por enésima vez, que la llame Kou.

Haru se tumba sobre la alfombra de futones y observa el techo con sueño. Deben de ser las cinco de la madrugada; menos mal que no tienen clase. El joven deja que sus pensamientos vayan por donde les apetezca, pero para su irritación no llegan muy lejos, sino que se quedan a menos de un metro a su derecha, más o menos donde Rin se ha tumbado de lado, abrazado a su almohada.

—Haru.

El joven gira la cabeza y descubre a Rin mirándolo de una forma que a todas luces no es normal. Pese a que lleva ya varias horas dando cabezadas, ahora sus ojos están abiertos, clavados en Haru. Resultan un tanto incómodos. Lo que más intriga a Haru es que esa mirada no es nada nuevo; lo ha sorprendido mirándolo así varias veces en las últimas semanas.

—¿Qué?

Rin sacude la cabeza y entierra el rostro en su almohada.

—Nada.

Haru cierra los ojos. Supone que ya va siendo hora de dormir; la conversación sobre los fallos de las películas empieza a decaer, y cada vez Gou protesta con menos energía ante la rotunda negativa de Nagisa a llamarla como ella quiere. Mientras se aleja de la vigilia siente que se desconecta de su cuerpo y se convierte en un ente mucho más ágil de lo que lo es despierto.

Sonríe, por una vez sin ningún motivo; y cuando nota un suave contacto en los labios su primer impulso es acercarse más y curiosear, pero justo entonces el sueño puede con él.

o—o

Cuando despierta, con el sol colándose a raudales en el salón de los Matsuoka, a Haru no le cuesta identificar un recuerdo más borroso que los demás como algo extraño.

Se dispone a incorporarse y estirarse para despejarse un poco y poder reflexionar sobre ello, pero el brazo de Rin extendido sobre su pecho es un obstáculo; con cuidado para no despertarlo, Haru le coge la muñeca a su amigo y la aparta, dejando la mano de Rin sobre su pecho. Sin embargo, cuando va a apartar la mano es Rin quien la sujeta, con una rapidez inusitada, mientras abre los ojos y mira alrededor bostezando.

—Oh —comenta, al ver a Haru incorporado y con la mano atrapada. La suelta enseguida—. Perdona.

Haru utiliza su mano recién liberada para frotarse los ojos. Juraría que el recuerdo de anoche habla de un beso. La idea en un principio no le resulta desagradable, pero no puede evitar mirar alrededor con cierta curiosidad; sus amigos, salvo Rin, que se despereza a su lado emitiendo sonidos parecidos a los de un gato enfadado, están durmiendo.

_Gou y Nagisa no_, empieza descartando. Está seguro de que los escuchaba hablar.

_Rei tampoco_. No; Rei probablemente explicaría la teoría de un beso. Además, es el que más lejos está de Haru.

_Makoto seguro que no_. A él lo oyó roncar, y su mejor amigo nunca le ha dicho nada acerca de ser sonámbulo.

Justo cuando Haru llega a una conclusión con la que no está seguro de sentirse cómodo, Rin se pone en pie y sale del salón.

—Voy a desayunar —anuncia, sin mirar a Haru.

o—o

Al día siguiente, Haru se queda dormido en la bañera. Lo cual no es inusual, pero sí algo problemático cuando tiene clase. Makoto va a buscarlo para despertarlo, pero finalmente llegan tarde y no les permiten entrar a la primera hora. De modo que ambos amigos van a un parque cercano y se dejan caer en el primer banco que encuentran para hacer tiempo.

—¿Estás enfadado con Rin?

Haru deja a un lado su escrutinio del recuerdo del beso de la otra noche, aparta la mirada del infinito y mira a Makoto.

—No —responde sinceramente. Rin le irrita un poco desde que lo conoció, y desde hace un tiempo se siente un tanto incómodo cuando su amigo lo mira durante mucho rato, pero Haru no está enfadado con él. Duda que lo haga a propósito; el problema es suyo.

—Ayer lo ignorabas —apunta Makoto, como quien habla de la forma de una nube.

Quizá sea cierto, pero mientras Haru no entienda qué pasó la otra noche no va a arriesgarse a decirle algo equivocado a Rin. La última vez que metió la pata con él, Rin dejó la natación.

o—o

Cuando, por la tarde, llegan a la piscina cubierta de la Academia Samezuka para nadar, Haru no tiene tantos deseos como de costumbre de meterse en el agua.

No puede apartar la mirada de Rin; pese a que el joven, como de costumbre, lo ha retado a una carrera, hay algo en la forma en que lo mira que Haru no entiende. Al igual que tampoco termina de comprender por qué lo besó y ahora actúa como si nada hubiese pasado. Y no entender algo es tremendamente irritante.

Haru entra en el vestuario para dejar su ropa, seguido por sus amigos, y cuando sale –antes que ellos, ya que, como de costumbre, lleva el bañador puesto– se fija en otra cosa que es extraña: apenas hay gente en la piscina, al menos en comparación con la que suele haber.

—Rin —el joven, que está sentado en el borde de la piscina, lo mira—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Exámenes —Rin se encoge de hombros—. A mí me quedan sólo dos, pero la verdad es que están todos muy estresados —se pone en pie de un salto y echa a andar hacia los vestuarios—. Bueno, ¿cuánto les falta a estos tres? ¡Alguien tiene que ver quién gana!

La irritación de Haru, que lleva cociéndose a fuego lento en su interior desde ayer, casi empieza a hervir. Rin ni siquiera tiene la menor intención de comentar nada, pese a que Haru está seguro de que sabe que él lo sabe.

Antes de pensar en lo que está haciendo, Haru agarra el brazo de Rin, obligándolo a volverse, y le planta un beso en los labios. No es algo ni remotamente tan suave como el cálido tacto de la otra noche; sabe a cloro y a sorpresa. Pero antes de que Rin pueda reaccionar, Haru lo suelta y da un paso hacia atrás.

Justo en ese momento, Makoto, Nagisa y Rei aparecen por la puerta del vestuario. El primero observa durante unos segundos a los dos jóvenes, y Haru comprende, cuando lo ve sonreír y seguir caminando, que lo ha visto.

—¿Dónde está el cronómetro? —inquiere Nagisa, mirando alrededor—. ¡Venga, vosotros dos, poneos! ¡Quiero ver la carrera!

—Pareces un niño caprichoso —dictamina Rei—. Está aquí —se acerca a uno de los bancos y restablece el cronómetro a cero mientras vuelve al borde de la piscina—. Oh, ¿todavía no estáis preparados? —se exaspera.

Rin reacciona más rápido. Se dirige a la plataforma sin mirar a Haru, aunque con las mejillas sonrosadas. Él lo sigue, tratando de no hacer caso a la sonrisa de Makoto ni pensar en lo que quiera que su amigo vaya a decirle cuando vuelvan a casa.

A la izquierda de Haru, inclinado y preparado para saltar, Rin lo mira.

—Suerte —murmura Haru.

—Suerte —replica Rin, con una extraña timidez nada propia de él.

Cuando Nagisa les da la salida y Haru se lanza al agua, todavía tratando de dilucidar lo que acaba de ocurrir, no puede evitar agradecer el deseo de Rin. Sí, mucha suerte va a necesitar para aclarar qué está pasando entre ellos. Y, sobre todo, para entender a Rin. Porque él sí que es alguien complicado.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Jo, Haru es un personaje complicado de narices. Y me ha costado la vida hacer el fic desde su perspectiva y tratar de no OoC-earlo... se ha hecho lo que se ha podido.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
